Sombra blanca
by Victoire Black
Summary: Porque todos tienen su escala de grises, sus blanco y negro. Pero en un momento de su vida, Ginevra Molly Weasley fue más allá de eso, y se destapó por completo. Dejó atrás cualquier resquicio de la sombra que había sido alguna vez, para ponerse en la piel de Ginny. Simplemente Ginny . Drabbles y viñetas de diferentes momentos de la vida de Ginny para Nochedeinvierno13.
1. Prólogo

_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

* * *

Fic creado para una petición de **Nochedeinvierno13**. ¡Espero que te guste! :)

* * *

"**SOMBRA BLANCA**"

_Por Victoire Black._

«**Prólogo**»

Porque todos tienen su escala de grises, sus blanco y negro. Pero en un momento de su vida, Ginevra Molly Weasley fue más allá de eso, y se destapó por completo. Dejó atrás cualquier resquicio de la sombra que había sido alguna vez, para ponerse en la piel de Ginny, una adolescente lista y resuelta, sin rastro de timidez o cobardía... Una chica valiente, audaz, que no dudaba un segundo antes de hacer las cosas.

¿Por qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué su cambio fue tan grande? No lo sabe... Nunca lo supo, ni siquiera en aquel momento. Quizá fuera su amor, eso es lo que dicen todos, pero ella afirma que las cosas van más allá de ese límite, más allá de eso que late en su pecho y se llama corazón... Más allá de sus sentimientos por un chico a los trece años.

Más allá de las cosas simples y mundanas.

Un cambio siempre es profundo, y esa profundidad es mayor o menor según la persona, los motivos y todo lo que ese cambio conlleva. El cambio de Ginny no fue visible por los demás durante más de un año, ese año en el cual sacó todo de la niña que aún era, y se fue convirtiendo de a poco en la adolescente en que más tarde se convertiría. No le dolió el cambio, no lloró ni gritó por él. Es más, ella lo quería, lo deseaba...

Deseaba ser diferente. Deseaba arrancarse esa máscara y ser ella misma. Deseaba dejar la timidez atrás y convertirse en una mujer fuerte, alguien quien no temiera a nada ni a nadie... Ni siquiera al amor que le tenía al Niño-Que-Vivió. Un amor que cambió y mutó, un amor que no siempre fue dedicado a él, y que tampoco fue tan profundo como todos creían. Era diferente, se decía a sí misma. Era totalmente diferente. Fueron Neville, Dean, Michael, el propio Harry y muchos más... Y a pesar de que amó en su adolescencia, quizá su amor no era tan fuerte. Quizá ese amor tuviera más destinatarios que aún no podía revelar.


	2. Agosto de 1981

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

* * *

"**SOMBRA BLANCA**"

_Por Victoire Black._

* * *

«**Agosto de 1981**»

Cinco embarazos, seis hijos. Seis varones que habían llegado para alegrar la vida de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Todos, desde el primero, el bello Bill, al último, el pequeño Ronnie. Durante todos los embarazos, Molly había deseado una mujer, una pequeña niña que alegrara sus días. Al finalizar todos ellos, se había encontrado con la noticia de que su deseo no había sido cumplido. Pero no le importó demasiado, pues tenía a todos esos niños para cuidar, entretener, y sobre todo amar.

Ahora Molly estaba embarazada de nuevo, por sexta vez, y no podía evitar la ansiedad por el momento del parto, ese momento en el cual sabría al fin el sexo de la criatura. Aunque tanto ella como Arthur tenían un poco de miedo. En el Mundo Mágico era común creer en supersticiones, y sobre todo en algunas como las del séptimo hijo de una familia. Se decía que si este era varón, lo mordería un hombre lobo en un futuro; pero que si era mujer, sería una gran bruja de armas tomar.

Más que nunca desearon una niña para alegrarles la vida... Y aquel caluroso día de Agosto de 1981 llegó.

Era una criatura pequeña, muchísimo más que sus hermanos, pero pelirroja como todos ellos. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y lloraba a pleno pulmón, sin importarle que sus hermanos estuvieran durmiendo un par de pisos más arriba. Cedrella Weasley sonrió apenas la vio, apenas segundos después de nacer.

—Es una niña —informó a Arthur, sonriendo. Él se acercó a su madre, envolvió a la pequeña en una toalla, y la tomó en brazos. "Una niña", pensó, y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos. ¡Los tenía tan preocupados el hecho de tener otro chico! Ahora ya nada le importaba más que sus siete hijos; sus seis varones y su única y adorada hija.

—Serás una gran bruja, Ginny —exclamó Molly sin poder dejar la sonrisa de lado, luego de besar los cabellos a su hija—. Fuerte como tus hermanos, llena de alegría...

—¿Ginny? —La vocesita se sintió desde la puerta, y pequeño pelirrojo entró seguido de todos sus hermanos menores.

—¿Es una niña? —pareció quejarse Charlie, y su madre asintió riendo.

Molly sabía que esos seies pequeños de curiosos ojos grandes iban a ser los mejores hermanos del mundo para la primer —y única— hija de la familia... Y eso era todo lo que importaba.


End file.
